


Stray Bird

by Achika



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before stealing the tires off the Batmobile, young Jason Todd meets Catwoman and winds up being a Cat not a Bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for allusions to Jason sometimes being a prostitute but no actual prostitution.

Jason kicked boredly at a rock on the sidewalk. It was a quiet day and so far a quiet night, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good in that Jason was safe, bad in that he hadn’t been able to scrounge up money for food and rent. His dad had been gone two months now, probably dead, and the landlord was going to quit being sympathetic real soon if Jason didn’t get him the money owed. 

Jason had spent the last of his money on a couple lousy chicken-flavored ramen packets, which meant he needed to get a lot of money, very quickly.   
It chose that moment to start raining like the sky had opened up, and Jason started cursing. There went his last hope. No one was going to want to pick up in this weather. He glared at the sky. The view was obscured by an umbrella. It was white with a fancy black pattern, and was way too high quality for the neighborhood.

“Kitten, you’ll make yourself sick standing in the rain like that,” said an amused voice behind him. It was low, and kind of husky, but very clearly a woman, which meshed with the pattern on the umbrella.

Jason turned around, ready to chew Miss Nosy out for not minding her own business, and stopped before the rant passed his lips. She was an older lady – well, compared to Jason at least, but who wasn’t? – and looked like a movie star. She had long blonde hair and the accent of Gotham’s upper crust elite, not like Jason’s at all.

“Lady, you are in the _wrong_ neighborhood,” Jason said, laughing, as he gave her outfit a once over. 

He coat was obviously expensive, and if those shoes weren’t at least $300 Jason would fucking eat them. 

“Your concern is sweet,” she said, the corner of her immaculately painted lips twitching up into a smirk. “But I know what I’m doing,” 

Jason snorted. “Whatever, lady. It’s your funeral and your money,”

“Get yourself somewhere dry, kitten. This rain’s not going to let up anytime soon,” 

Jason rolled his eyes and lifted his jacket over his head to protect himself before stepping out from under Miss Movie Star’s umbrella and heading back to the apartment that probably wouldn’t be his for much longer to think up a plan. 

There were ways in Gotham to earn money, if you’re dumb enough or brawn enough, but Jason wasn’t desperate or dumb enough to throw his lot in with Penguin or any of the other psychos that ran around at night. Not even Two-Face, because Dad may have been one of Two-Face’s men, but look where that had gotten Willis Todd. 

The mob would be a better choice than one of the psychos, even that creep Matches Malone paid you well, if you were willing to do things for him. Jason was seriously considering going up to Falcone and asking for a job, lurking outside Falcone’s office and trying to pluck up the courage. Giving up his freedom like that stuck in Jason’s throat, but it was probably his last shot, unless he started jacking tires or something.

Jason had almost swallowed his pride enough to do it when he saw a figure jump out of a window and land gracefully. 

Jason’s eyes widened. That was _fucking Catwoman_. Right there. Coming out of _Carmine Falcone’s_ office with a suspicious bulge in her knapsack. Catwoman looked around, scouting her surroundings, and saw him staring at her.

Jason started cursing in his head, a string of words that would have had Sister Mary Ellen at the soup kitchen boxing his ears and giving him a good whack with a ruler. He’d never heard of Catwoman killing, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t happened, or that there wasn’t always a first time if it hadn’t. 

Catwoman’s eyes narrowed at him, but then he saw her smirk. Then she started to unzip her catsuit which whoa, that’s way more than Jason wants to – he covered his eyes and didn’t even sneak a peek through his fingers, because anyone that’s going to strip in an alley was way too crazy for Jason to be ogling. Even if she did have a smokin’ hot bod.

“You can look now,” he heard, and Jason parted his fingers. 

“Holy shit,” Jason said, stumbling back. Because Catwoman was suddenly _right in front of him_ and she’d cut her hair and gone brunette, but Jason remembered that smirk. 

It was Miss Nosy Movie Star from a few days ago. She was once again dressed impeccably, no sign of the catsuit anywhere. She thrust her knapsack into his hands and then hooked her arm through his. 

“Walk with me, kitten, and act natural,” She said, and Jason had no choice but to follow. There was the beginnings of a commotion behind them. Falcone must have realized that something was missing. 

“Don’t you think we’ll attract attention? I mean, you look way too classy to be hanging around me,” Jason said, very aware of the holes in his jeans and the raggedy state of his shoes and jacket.

“Act confident enough and no one will dare say anything to you, you know that,” Catwoman said. 

“Second rule of the streets,” Jason said, nodding. He stood a little straighter. This he could do. 

“And the first rule?” Catwoman asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. 

“No snitching,” Jason said. Catwoman gave him a pat on the arm. 

“Good answer, kitten,” 

Jason walked with her – well, was more discreetly dragged by her – a few blocks over to a fancy hotel. Jason raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look. They have an absolutely fabulous restaurant inside, and _you_ will be joining me for dinner. You’re almost skin and bones, alley cat,” she said.

Jason really wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole pet name business. Part of him wanted to protest – he was a teenage boy, after all, and being called ‘kitten’ like that was kind of humiliating, but a slightly larger part remembered that this was _Catwoman_ , and hey, if she wanted to foot the bill and feed him, she could call him whatever she wanted. 

The Maitre’d gave Jason and his shabby clothes a dubious look, but Catwoman just smiled at him before he could say anything.

“The usual table, if you can, Marco,” She purred.

“Of course, Miss Kyle. Right away,” 

The place was fancier than anywhere Jason had ever hoped of being. Jason held his head up high when Marco led them to their table in the corner and refused to let the looks being sent their way bother him. Jason looked at the menu. 

“I…have no idea what half of this even means,” he admitted quietly, feeling his cheeks begin to heat up. 

Catwoman smiled at him fondly. “I was just like you once. The key, alley cat, is to fake it til you make it. Do you want me to order for you?” 

Jason nodded, still staring at all the options on the menu. So many choices, and not a single price listed. Of course, Jason knew what _that_ meant.   
“If you have to _ask_ ,” Jason said, putting on his best snooty accent.

“Then you can’t afford it,” Catwoman finished. Jason grinned. 

The food was just as good as Catwoman said it would be. Jason was _stuffed_ , it felt like he wouldn’t need to eat for days. They hadn’t talked much during the meal. Catwoman had asked him about school, but Jason had stopped going to school months ago. She frowned when he said that, and asked about his parents. 

“Mom OD’d and Dad’s probably 6 feet under courtesy of Two-Face for screwing shit up, so no one complained when I decided algebra and books weren’t for me,” Jason said defensively. “And I’m doing just fine without them _or_ school,” 

“Well, you landed on your feet at least. ‘Fine’ has yet to be seen,” Catwoman said. 

“Listen, thanks for the food and all, _Miss Kyle_ ,” Jason said, unable to resist that little dig. Yeah, he’d been paying attention and wasn’t just some idiot. “but I’ve got stuff to do,” 

He pushed his chair out to stand. Catwoman handed him over a discreet envelope. 

“For helping me earlier,” she said. “And maybe this way you won’t have to join up with Falcone,” 

Jason didn’t open the envelope til he was safely back at his apartment. When he did, he nearly dropped it in shock. Staring up at him out of the envelope were quite a few presidents, enough that he’d be able to pay the landlord for another month _and_ actually eat. Maybe get a new pair of sneakers. Jason immediately hid it away where no one else would find it. 

Maybe, Jason thought, not everyone who dressed up in a costume was so bad. 

_Maybe._


	2. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman agrees to teach Jason how to be a proper thief.

The money Catwoman had given him was starting to run out, there was only so far even Jason could stretch a dollar. So that meant that Jason had to go back to doing whatever he could to make a few bucks, which currently involved picking some poor schmuck’s pocket. 

Jason gave the man he’d just crashed into a bright grin. “Sorry man didn’t see you. Guess that’ll teach me to pay attention when I’m playing tag, right?” 

The man walked away, and Jason counted his take. Twenty bucks wasn’t bad at all, though he’d still need a bit more. 

“That was cute, kitten,” said a familiar amused voice, and Jason turned to see Catwoman sitting at one of the outdoor café tables. 

“Well, gee, _thanks_ Miss Kyle. I sure am glad I entertained you,” Jason said, all fake sweetness and wide eyed innocence. 

“It was sloppy, but cute,” Catwoman said. 

“Sloppy?” Jason bristled, insulted to the core of his being. “What’dya mean, _sloppy_?” 

“He might remember your face. You drew attention to yourself, and generally that’s not a smart move,” Catwoman said, motioning for Jason to join her at the table. 

“Says the lady who carries a whip!” Jason hissed, looking around. It didn’t look like anyone was paying them any attention, though. 

“You’ve got the raw skill, you just need a little grace and the finesse, kitten,” Catwoman said. 

“Yeah, well, unless you’re offering to teach me then stay out of –“ 

“Maybe I am offering,” Catwoman interrupted, and Jason stopped his rant cold. 

“Wha- really? Why?” Jason asked, shocked. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What’s in it for you?” 

Catwoman stirred her drink idly with her straw. “Let’s just say that I have a soft spot for strays. And a second pair of eyes and hands is almost never a bad thing. Of course, I’d have to be able to trust you,” 

“I’m pretty sure if I went to a cop and told them what I _already_ know, you’d be in trouble. But you’re still sitting here, not in jail, so…” Jason trailed off. 

Catwoman smiled. “Well then I guess I’ll be teaching you, won’t I?”


	3. a little bit of training

Jason cursed. 

“I’m pretty fucking sure my spine doesn’t _move_ that way, you sadist!”

Selina laughed. 

“You just need to practice,” she said. “Flexibility and getting into tight places are important for this job,” 

“Luckily I’m still small then,” Jason said. 

“For now. I don’t actually think you’ll stay that way very long,” Selina said, giving him a thoughtful look. 

“Thanks?” Jason said dubiously, but he knew she was probably right. He’d already grown 2 inches since he’d started working with her, and Jason wasn’t 100% sure if the weight he’d gained was just from eating better or if it was muscle from the training or if it was just him growing. 

“It will definitely make things more difficult for you. Which is why learning this _now_ is so important,” Selina said. “Now try again,”

Jason sighed and gave it another attempt. His goal was a CD just out of his normal reach and blocked by random stuff that Selina had put in the way in a makeshift obstacle course, requiring some rather creative bending and stretching to get to it.

Jason wished for the gloves that would go with his costume when his training was done – they had clawed tips that would be useful for actually picking the CD up off the flat table it was on. That was probably why Selina had said he couldn’t use them for the exercise. 

“I hate you, you know that?” Jason said, feeling his muscles strain. He was almost there.

Selina just laughed at him. Jason felt the CD lift up and he grabbed it.

“Yes!” Jason said, straightening up and holding it in the air triumphantly. 

“I’m proud of you kitten,” Selina said, ruffling his hair. “Let’s go do something fun for a reward, what do you say?” 

Jason grinned widely. “Chili dogs and a movie?” he asked, eyes wide and pleading.

“Go check the showtimes,” she said.

Jason practically bounced towards the other room.

“And brush your hair before we leave!” Selina called after him. Jason just waved her off.


End file.
